You Are my Everything
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: "Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Berada disisimu sangat membuatku bahagia.Terima kasih sudah menjadi calon ibu dari anak kita kelak dan istriku yang berharga, saranghae, Min Yoongi." -Park Jimin-/MINYOON/MINGA/BTS FF[MINYOON FICLET]


"Baby, hari ini kau mau kemana ? Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun ke tempat yang kau mau datangi." Jimin mlingkarkan tangan kanannya kepunggung Yoongi.

"Hmm ? Tumben menawarkan diri, biasanya juga aku yang memaksa untuk pergi." Heran Yoongi.

"Untuk kekasih cantikku ini apa sih yang tidak ? Aku hanya sedang ingin." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. Yoongi memicingkan mata melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini, "dasar aneh." Pikir Yoongi dalam Hati.

*

Hari ini cerah sekali, Jimin bahkan sudah siap pergi kekampus untuk menemui dosen yang menangani revisi skripsinya, kebetulan dia sudah wisuda seminggu yang lalu dan ia harap hari ini revisi skripsi miliknya selesai dan ia hanya tinggal mengerjakan artikelnya dan ia akan mendapatkan ijazah miliknya.

Ya dia memang sedikit terlambat menangani revisi skripsi dan artikel mengenai skripsi miliknya, maklumi saja dia sedang mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, dia kan calon CEO baru di BG Corp. Wajar saja dia sibuk.

"Sudah lama menunggu _hyung_ ?" Tanya Jimin saat ia baru saja sampai dirumah Yoongi. Dia sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Mm," Yoongi menggeleng, kemudian berjalan santai menuju Jimin yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Rencananya ia ingin ikut ke kampus Jimin, entahlah hanya ingin. Lagi pula setelah pulang dari kampus Jimin berjanji mengajaknya jalan. Anak itu dari kemarin mengajak Jalan terus entah ada apa gerangan.

Sampai di hadapan Jimin, ia dapat kecupan singkat dibibirnya dari Jimin. Kebiasa Jimin kalau sudah bertemu dirinya, setelahnya mereka melesat pergi menuju kampus Jimin. Universitas Seoul.

*

Omo! nugun-i ? _Itu kan Park Jimin, siapa yang berjalan di sampingnya itu ? Kekasihnya kah ?"_

Ani _, mungkin_ hyung _-nya setahuku Jimin belum mempunyai kekasih"_

 _"Tapi sepertinya bisa ia juga lihatlah bahkan Jimin merengkuh pinggangnya begitu mesra."_

Jimin berhenti mengakibatkan Yoongi juga berhenti, sebenarnya ia sudah biasa mendengar hal-hal itu, pasalnya Jimin kan calon CEO muda perusahaan ayahnya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu Yoongi itu siapa selama ini, dia menyembunyikan identitasnya bukan karena malu, hanya ingin saja, ia tidak mau di pandang seperti Jimin. Ya, dia sama seperti Jimin bedanya dia tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan ayahnya itu, lebih baik kakaknya saja yang menjadi CEO. Dan baginya tidak masalah sama sekali, yang terpenting ia bahagia bersama Jimin itu saja.

" _Noona_ , jika kalian penasaran siapa orang yang berada di sampingku ini. Dia adalah kekasihku sekaligus calon nyonya Park." Ujar Jimin, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kearah belakang, melirik orang-orang di sana yang sepertinya sangat terkejut, jimin hanya menyeringai. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan kembali merangkul punggung hingga lengannya Yoongi, menarik tubuh Yoong agar menghadapnya dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir semerah buah cerry itu.

Jangan tanya reaksi Yoongi, karena ia biasa saja. Ini sudah kebiasaan seorang Park Jimin, mengecup bibirnya kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya. Meskipun samar pipinya memerah karena perlakuan manis Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku _eo_ ?" Jimin berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Yoongi.

"Mm, aku tahu itu dan aku juga mencintaimu Jimin." Balas Yoongi menjawab pernyataan Jimin.

*

"Ahh...Jimin! Turunkan aku, aku takut. Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak kencang setelah diterjang Jimin dengan pelukan erat, ia bahkan memutar-mutarkan pelukannya dengan Yoongi yang ia angkat lebih tinggi dalam pelukannya.

Jimin hanya terlalu bahagia saja.

Setelah puas, ia akhirnya menghentikan acara pelukkan memutarnya dan menurunkan Yoonginya. Yoongi sampai limbung karena pusing, kalau saja tidak ditangkap Jimin mungkin tubuh itu sudah menghantam tanah saat ini.

 **Tak**

"Akh.. _hyung_ kenapa memukul kepalaku ?" Jimin mengaduh setelah dapat pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Jim ? Aku pising kau putar-putar seperti itu. Datang ke rumah tiba-tiba dan langsung menerjang tubuhku dengan pelukan eratmu itu. Ugh... kepalaku sakit sekarang." Yoongi memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku hanya terlalu senang tadi. _Hyung gwenchanha_ ?"

"Hmm," Yoongi menjawab dengan singkat.

"Terlalu senang ? Senang kenapa ?" Lanjut Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar kemudian menjawab, "aku sudah di angkat menjadi CEO baru di perusahaan _abeoji_." Ujar Jimin semangat. Yoongi berhenti memijit pelan kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit, ia kemudian sedikit menjauh dari pelukan Jimin untuk melihat Jimin.

"Pantas saja kau rapih sekali hari ini," Yoongi tersenyum setelahnya.

"Selamat ya, Tuan Park sekarang sudah menjadi CEO _eo_ ?" Yoongi sedikit tertawa karena nada bicaranya yang seperti mengejek itu.

"Tapi _hyung_ , ada kabar yang lebih membuatku bahagia lagi."

"Hmm ? Apa itu Jim ?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya menatap Jimin yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita minggu depan, ahh aku senang sekali. Akhirnya kita menikah _hyung_." Jimin kembali merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut sebenarnya mendapat kabar itu. Tapi,

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya Jim." Yoongi membalas pelukan erat Jimin dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar karena senang.

*

"Haah...aahhnn...ji-jiminhh..." Yoongi menggeliat saat lidah Jimin bermain di area sensitifnya.

"Babyhh... ini malam pertama kita, jadi biarkan aku menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku." Jimin berujar dengan suara rendahnya dan itu membuat pipi Yoongi makin memerah, itu terdengar sangat sexy untuknya.

"Nehh... aku milikmu malam ini." Yoongi tersenyum kemudian kembali menarik Jimin untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Malam yang sangat panas mereka lalui hari ini, setelah acara pernikahan mereka yang melelahkan.

*

"Jiminie~" panggil Yoongi manja. Yoongi menelusup masuk kecelah lengan Jimin dan menumpukan kepalanya didada bidang Jimin.

"Mmm, _wae_ ? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau manja sekali Yoon, ingin sesuatu ?" Jawab Jimin sambil tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Yoongi.

"Hah ? Benarkah ? Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hanya saja perutku tidak enak rasanya akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya seperti di aduk-aduk dan itu membuatku mual." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya utuk menatap suaminya.

"Mau aku panggilkan dokter ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Mmm...dokter ? Tapi-

"Yoongi!" Panggil Jimin tajam.

"Aish _ne! ne!_ Terserah padamu." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal-merajuk-.

*

"Tuan Park, selamat. Anda akan menjadi ayah. Sekalian saya pamit undur diri, sekali lagi selamat tuan Park." Sang dokter menjabat tangan Jimin kemudian berlalu, setelah memberi hormat.

" _M-mwo ? Jinjja ?_ " Kaget Jimin, bahkan tangannya masih mengambang diudara usai berjabat tangan dengan dokter.

Tersadar, Jimin langsung menerjang Tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring melamun. Memeluknya begitu erat sampai-sampai Yoongi berjengit kaget.

"Sayang, kau dengar kata dokter kan ? Aku akan menjadi ayah, dan kau akan menjadi ibu. Oh astaga aku tidak percaya kau hamil sayang. Terima kasih, terima kasih selalu ada untukku, selalu disisiku meski aku pernah berlaku buruk padamu, terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu Yoongi, aku sangat mencintaimu Park Yoongi. Terima kasih." Jimin dengan setia mengecupi setiap inci wajah Yoongi ia terlalu bahagia, bahkan Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jimin.

*

 _"Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Berada disisimu sangat membuatku bahagia. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, aku harap kedatangan Park kecil di keluarga kita ini akan membuat kita selalu bersama dan saling menyayangi bukan untuk berpisah. Terima kasih sudah menjadi calon ibu dari anak kita kelak dan istriku yang berharga, saranghae, Min Yoongi."_

-Park Jimin-

-THE AND-


End file.
